Shurk: The Wanderer of The Cosmos
by PekkasandBJ
Summary: Story based on the music series "Shurk" by Benjamin Dunkerly.
**YAY PEKKAS IS BACK! If anybody remembers me anyway. Well hi again all, I'll try to actually progress on this one and give the best I can(because BJ is wayyyy better than me at writing).**

He wakes, but doesn't come to accept the life he's been given without every beings first questions.

Who was he? Why was he here? Where even is said character?

But alas, you never really get much out of those answers, so he came to accept and live what was the be the life of Shurk, The Wanderer.

Albeit having the possession of great knowledge, Shurk had no memories of any sort, but he was beginning to make out his physical form in, what seemed to be, a darkened alleyway in the streets of a city.

He was already beginning to predict what could be his fate before taking his current form.

Was he mugged? And while in the progress hit on the head and suffered amnesia?

But Did he take the exact place his former life died in?

Again, we can't answer these questions as nobody knows, but he didn't come to accept how he got in that alleyway.

This was a fresh new life, so he began to get the grips of his surroundings. By now he could easily tell that this was the planet earth, as humans were present in the streets of the city.

But as the said humans walked past him, they gave severely suspicious looks to Shurk and began to walk off a lot faster than they did previously.

What was wrong? Was he not a human like the others?

He decided to go to, what looked like, the public bathrooms and went over to one of the mirrors, still people giving him the same stern look.

But when he saw his reflection he instantly saw the problem.

He was no more but a skeleton! With a black suit and one of those stranger plague masks to top it off.

But the mask had something that seemed to be unique. It wasn't just a grey, uncoloured mask, it had lush green eyes that looked like they had magic inside. But looking around at the architecture before, he did notice everything was extremely advanced, hence being likely for humanity to discover the both famous and infamous legend that is magic.

Shurk came to predict that it was likely the mask was what kept him alive. The mask was what woke him up. And surely it would be impossible for anything else to keep a skeleton of a man in tact, nevermind letting it walk, think etc.

But his curiosity got the better of him and he wanted to live on, he wanted to live it all again and continue the great mystery that is life. But his looks would have to be tampered with, but surely, there was a place on this world that he would be socially acceptable in.

And so, the wanderer began his first journey.

Becasue this mask couldn't have just appeared out of the blue, he decided to go to the local library, which was luckily only down the road from where he was. He logged onto one of the computers, still getting the looks from people. He created an account on an appropriate blogging site, and asked if anyone knew about the mask he had possession of. He waited and reloaded the page for at least ten minutes and gave up.

But right before he logged off he got a reply.

Then two, then three.

Then suddenly a small swarm of at least ten people commented. Shurk sat straight back down to read through after getting a stressed 'sshh' from the librarian at the front desk.

A couple of them were just spam comments, but eventually one caught his eye. It was from a man who said he was a local resident from another place in the world and had seen someone just like him. He asked if he could send him a photo of the man and within seconds, he did! It looked just like him, but that fluorescent green was a rich crimson, he instead wore a long cloak, and his mask looked slightly more tattered than Shurk's mask. And to top it off, his mask had, what looked like it was sewn onto, a large head of hair, similar to a lions mane, but a silvery black.

He asked for the location the man currently lurks around, and the fellow blogger replied with his living area. Shurk would have to get some sort of transport there, but he was sure that someone would call the police if he tried to get onto a bus. Besides, he didn't have any way of contact and didn't have any money either.

Like they say, Shurk was stuck between a rock and a hard place.


End file.
